camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Travelg/Power for the camp
Well a while ago I volunteered to create the powers for the cabin, although I have been updating Owl on my progress through chat. I thought it would be a good idea to post my ideas of what powers should the different cabins possess in this blog. Now anyone can make any suggestion, and critiques; which will be considered and evaluated, about the abilities I am placing on the different cabins. Babi Cabin Babi is a baboon god and the god of sexual versatility {aka sexual intercourse) in the afterlife, and a devourer of sous. Offensive # Children of Babi can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. # Children of Babi extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Defensive #Children of Babi can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. #Children of Babi can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Babi are very durable since they can take several assaults, strikes, or blow before sub-coming to the effect. Passive # Children of Babi can communicate, summon and interact with the dead as if they were still alive. # Children of Babi they have the ability to transform into baboon Supplementary #Children of Babi can climb effortlessly over or on steep, and narrow surfaces. #Children of Babi can be able to have enhanced strength, agility, and endurance #Children of Babi can take on numerous of baboon like features like the teeth, tail, and ecc. Lt/ Counselor Power # In rare cases the children of Babi can summon nearby baboons for assistance, but whether or not the baboon listens is up to it. Trait #Children of Babi adapt to a environment #Children of Babi are said to be very aggressive. #Children of Babi are said to have excellent balance, and dexterity' Geb Cabin Offensive #Children of Geb have the ability to conjure a weapon or an object out of earth which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Geb can make small or massive rocks to be thrown at any speed whether in any surface, air or water. Defensive #Children of Geb can create a shield made out of rock/earth #Children of Geb can create or stop an earthquake to shake an enemy to the ground #Children of Geb can create or stop sand storms to distract the enemy Passive #Children of Geb can by creating pillar or wave of earthen material for riding. #Children of Geb are able to disappear into the ground, #Children of Geb can draw, and manipulate minerals, sand and metal out of the ground around them Supplementary #Children of Geb has the ability to earth travel a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Geb are able to telekinetically move earth at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. #Children of Geb can create and collapse tunnels and caves Counselor and Lt. counselor Only #Can create a massive earthquake big and strong enough to destroy a whole city Traits #Tend to love being underground #Children of Geb always knows where ever they are as long as they are on the ground Ra Cabin (people have portrayed Ra in using fire including Rick Riordan and ra is the god of sun which is why people in his cabin can use both. ) offensive #Children of Ra have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light or fire which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Ra have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive #Children of Ra light have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of fire, or light, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Ra have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. Passive #Children of Ra can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #Children of Ra can uses manipulate the light so it can conceal their location for a short amount of time. #Children of Ra have the ability to be unharmed by the effects of fire supplementary #Children of Ra have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. #Children of Ra have the ability to create, manipulate and control any type of fire or light; however, fire is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of child or Ra may be Counselor/ lt ability #In rare cases children of Ra can be able to fly by project an ample amount of fire under them, but the longer they fly the more energy is drained. Trait # Children of Ra possess remarkable skills as a leader. # Children of Ra are very skilled in sailing Hathor cabin Offensive #Children of Hathor can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Hathor can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hathor can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Hathor can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Hathor cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Hathor have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary #Children of Hathor can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Hathor have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #Children of Hathor when they become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase their speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Counsellor and Leitenant Only #In rare cases, children of Hathor can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished Traits #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" #Children of Hathor are the majority of the time known to be calm, serene and happy Seshat Cabin (Goddess of writing, historical records, accounting and mathematics, measurement and architecture) Offensive #Children of Sashat have the ability to read/write weapons or objects out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Sashat ability to read/write a miniature version of a living beings into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be. Defensive #Children of Sashat can use probability to to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child #Children of Sashat can temporarily control the density and mass of an weapons, and equipment, since it can help immobilize or stop an opponent attack, or lighten the load of heavy object helping them move faster in a fight. Passive #Children of Seshat are extremely intelligent which allows them to think at various different levels at once and while multitasking. #Children of Seshat read and understand a person's history just by looking at or engaging in conversation with them. They will learn where they've been, what they've done in the past, and what lead up to them being with the user at that given point. #Children of seshat can create buildings and other forms of architecture. Supplementary # Children of Seshat can control their own density and mass enabling them to walk through walls. # Children of Seshat can mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. counselor / lt #Children of Seshat have the ability to travel back in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. Trait #Children of Seshat would make great writers, architect, accountant, and engineer #Children of seshat often find it easy to learn other languages. # Children of Seshat remembers absolutely everything that has occurred or learned #Children of Seshat is gifted in math, and history. Sehkmet Cabin (first and foremost according to my research sehkmet is one very powerful goddess she was a wide variety of abilities and purpose that I had to rethink the abilities that her cabin will recieve. although she did get some cat like ability, I had to change alot of one as I said she has wide variety of powers from being associate to the desert, bring plagues, she is also a very link to Hathor. Two i want Bastet to be the ultimate cat goddess. So if you don't see all the abilities that is usually associate with lion then at least you know my reasoning) Offensive #Children of Sehkmet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. #Children of Sehkmet ability to create gusts of hot wind which will slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. #Children of Sehkmet have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user.('They for some off reason associate with the desert and heat) ' Defensive # Children of Sehkmet induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, which causes the opponent to be distracted, and leaves them vulnerable. # Children of Sehkmet can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. (They for some off reason associate with the desert and since the desert has sand storms that is why I added this) Passive #Children of Sehkmet have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess (she is known as a war goddess) #Children of Sehkmet are known to are innately proficient archers. (they describe her as being an archer) Supplementary #Children of Sehkmet can tap into a primal rage which allows them to increase there strength, agility and endurance, but separate friend from foe and attacks everyone, and state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. (This has to do with her wild nature where she goes and kills) #Children of Sehkmet are known to take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. #Children of Sekmet cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian, but this only occurs when the child of Sehkmet is rather happy or calm.(this has to do with multiple personality since the primary personality unless told doesn't remember what the other personality did . since their mother does appear to have that disorder i am trying my best to describe it. counselor and lt #It is rare ability that a child of Sehkmet ability to detect illness in other individuals, and as well as being cure, or heal most form of wounds or illness, with the exception of fatal wounds or illness. Trait # Children of Sehkmet are excellent swimmers. # Children of sehkmet are known to be extremely aggressive # Children of Sehkmet can be able to see in the dark, and stalk an opponent without being caught. # Children of Sehkmet is excellent with kids Ptah Cabin (he is Egyptain god of creation, craftsman and rebirth ( i don't mean reincarnation) ) Offensive #Children of Ptah have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. defensive #CHildren of Ptah can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time.Passive#.Children of Ptah are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Ptah can create buildings and other forms of architecture (bridges, monuments/memorials‎, dams, windmills, etc.), and temporarily manipulate them. #Children of Ptah are innately able to use and create any enchanted materials for the use weapons or armor Supplementary # Children of Ptah are innately stronger and faster than others. # Children of Ptah can control a machine's basic functions from a distance, such as turning a car around or changing the channel. # Children of Ptah can be able to recover from complete fatal injuries, but this can only be done once and only once in the child of Ptah's life. (yeah the ptah being the god of rebirth i had to add something so i think this is okay, but if you want to take it out than I will not be against it. I just needed to add that aspect in there) counselor/lt #In rare cases Children of Ptah can be able to create objects, weapons and armor without need of raw materials, but this will leave the extremely exhausted and will use up the majority of their energy will pass out. In order to do this the child of Ptah must entailed schematics of a desired creation mentally, if not than they will never be able to use this ability. (god of creation rare ability to create anything and be exhausted and pass out why big power causes big consequences) Trait #They are also very adept at weaving, pottery and other variety of crafts. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptor, #They are able to create transforming weaponry. Category:Blog posts